


SP Drabble Bomb - Adapt

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is another drabble I made for Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb! This was well, a tad rushed but at least I managed to get it working even if there are some odd stuff in the story. I was inspired from Fire Emblem Heroes to do this so there are parts of it here too. This story focuses on Karen adapting to one important role, being the savior of Princess Kenny's kingdom.





	SP Drabble Bomb - Adapt

**"I will save the world, Kenny! I'll save what we have worked for together under this kingdom!"**  
  
The kingdom of South Park is quite a beautiful sight. So many houses and shops, and it always feels like a blur because so many residents, citizens and soldiers roam through this medieval little mountain town. It remained undisturbed under the rule of Princess Kenny, who preferred to be as such rather than being a queen. She ruled the kingdom in hopes to maintain its peace, but something tells her it won't last long. She has been thinking about a fatal kind of situation that Kyle and Stan told her during their recent skirmishes with enemies from Cartman's kingdom. It felt like they need someone to lead them in the battlefield.  
  
Immediately, she hosted a meeting.  
  
"Kenny, we're really gonna need a leader AND a tactician. We can't hold most of Cartman's forces longer, damn it!" Stan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah dude, our soldiers are losing in numbers for every time Cartman sends his troops after us! They are adapting so quickly.." Kyle added.  
  
"B-but we don't have a goddamn tactician, you guys!" Princess Kenny explained.  
  
"Then we need to find someone.. fast. Our soldiers are dying, along with ourselves already battle-damaged on our recent fight." Stan sighed.  
  
"Look, I'll find someone then. But you two need to endure more for now.. I don't know how long until Cartman can finally invade our kingdom and that's what worries me." Princess Kenny said in response to Stan.  
  
The meeting finally concluded, though someone was listening from the door in the castle halls.  
  
It was Karen herself, who is training with swordplay. Unknown to Kenny, she had a specific marking on her shoulder that she didn't show him yet. From the meeting, her thoughts would tell her that maybe that is why she had that marking, and it may be a sign that she is the tactician and leader they'll need to save South Park. She wanted to protect the kingdom that Kenny and herself had established together, and she doesn't want it to deteriorate quickly after all of the hard work they have done to keep the kingdom peaceful. Immediately, she got concerned, but this meant she has to train harder with swords. Because the day will come when its time to do her role to save the kingdom. She needs to adapt quickly.  
  
After the day ends in the middle of the night, Princess Kenny hesitantly woke up from a nightmare. The nightmare is South Park under Cartman's dictatorship rule. The thought of today's events made her worry for the inevitable to come. Immediately, she rushed out of bed, and headed over to the weapon keep. This is where the legendary weapon, Raijinto, is kept under lock and key.  
  
But the catch.. Princess Kenny can't wield it. She wanted to use it because if they'll need a tactician, she has no choice but to step up. When Kenny started to grab the hilt of Raijinto, a voice commanded her to stop.  
  
"Stop, Princess Kenny."  
  
"Craig.. what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Craig is one of Princess Kenny's top knights. He's a ruthless commander, but he lacks compassion to lead troops due to his very strict nature. He immediately tells Princess Kenny to let go of Raijinto this instant.  
  
"Kenny, you do know no one can wield Raijinto, right? There hasn't been a chosen one yet."  
  
"But you do realize that our troops and soldiers are dying, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes. Stan told me about the meeting earlier today. Its getting worse with the fact that Cartman's troops are adapting to our defenses. Sooner or later he'll invade our kingdom."  
  
"Which is why I need to step up, Craig. Is there anyone else who can?"  
  
"I think its time I told you, Kenny."  
  
"Tell me about what?"  
  
"You see, only whoever has the Brand can take Raijinto. That's what I know from its lore. But there is someone here who has the Brand. I can tell you who.. but you won't like what you hear."  
  
"I'm all ears, Craig. Tell me who it is.. I wouldn't give a shit about who could be the chosen one to save South Park."  
  
"Very well.. its Karen."  
  
Princess Kenny is shocked to hear this. Its something they didn't know either from her even if Karen is their sister. But how did Craig know about this?  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, Craig. How can Karen be the chosen one?"  
  
"During training one week ago.. I was sparring with Karen with a wooden sword. When she took a hit from me that day, her shoulderplate fell off. There was a strange marking on her that matched the Brand. Its no coincidence. Your sister is the chosen one."  
  
"T-that's impossible! There's no way Karen can be the tactician and leader we need.. she's too young!"  
  
"Then I suppose Alm doesn't ring a bell? Same age as Karen who liberated his country from Rigel? Dude, you need to give her a chance."  
  
"As if I don't know the story of Valentia, Craig. I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Look, what I'm saying is that Raijinto is going to call out Karen to wield it soon. Shouldn't it be the time to tell her?"  
  
"No.. she's not ready, Craig. She's not ready for this responsibility."  
  
"Very well. Go to her room, and check her shoulder. Prove me wrong then, Kenny."  
  
Princess Kenny hesitated to do that, but there is no other choice. An invasion is going to come soon, and they badly need a tactician. Princess Kenny needs to stay in order to keep the citizens of South Park's kingdom safe. She gave in to Craig's words, and headed off to Karen's room. Craig followed suit with her to see if Princess Kenny is convinced. Upon arrival to Karen's room, she gently opens the door and went to Karen's bed, with Karen herself humbly sleeping.  
  
Princess Kenny carefully removed the shoulderplate that is covering the mark Craig is talking about. Luckily Karen is sleeping with the shoulderplate up, so it makes it easier for her to take it off.. without waking Karen up of course. When she removed the straps and carefully placed the shoulderplate away on Karen's bed, Princess Kenny saw the Brand and it proved Craig right. She is shocked after seeing it, but she is conflicted. Karen isn't even ready to lead an army.. but why her?  
  
Craig gave Princess Kenny a smirk. He knows that he's right all along, but now's not the time to rub stuff on Princess Kenny's face. Time is of the essence and after some realization about what she should do, Princess Kenny put back the shoulderplate on. Looks like she has no choice but to hope that Karen can adapt quickly to a new kind of training to get Karen ready for the real battlefield.  
  
The two later left Karen's room, and immediately talked about what should be done. Karen became the leader and tactician they needed, but she needs to be fully trained so that means they have to rely on Karen's adaptation skills. Craig did remark that she can learn quickly and adapt to new situations instantly, so it won't be a problem. Princess Kenny has to tell her about it at the morning, too.  
  
With that in mind, Princess Kenny returned to her room and slept. Craig continued night duty with Tweek, keeping an eye out on spies and loopholes Cartman's gonna use against them. Night duty is what Craig loved the most because of doing it together with Tweek, too.  
  
The sun rises afterwards, and Princess Kenny woke up early and stayed in Karen's room. Its time to tell her about the mark in her arm, and the responsibility she has to bear with it. Would she be ready for such a responsibility? Princess Kenny had no choice, but she is willing to help Karen fulfill her destiny. At this time, Karen is about to wake up.  
  
"Oh.. Princess Kenny.. w-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Karen.. I think its time to talk about something."  
  
"W-what is it, Kenny?"  
  
Karen later received an uneasy feeling.. to her, did Princess Kenny find out about her shoulder mark? It would be a big shock if it did, but she's ready for whatever Princess Kenny has to say once she realized Princess Kenny knew. Its better to accept it after all.  
  
"About that mark on your shoulder.. how long did you have it?"  
  
"E-ever since when I was born. How did you know?"  
  
"Umm, forgive me for this Karen, but Craig and I snooped into your room and he had to convince me about something."  
  
"Was it because of the mark on my shoulder? Kenny.. what does it mean to me? Am I chosen or something? Is that why you have to snoop in my room last night?"  
  
"Yes.. and you're gonna have to lead my army because from what Craig told me, whoever has that mark can wield Raijinto. Yes, I'm not lying here Karen."  
  
"That yellow sword in the storage hold? I thought you can wield it!"  
  
"I uh.. lied, Karen. Sorry. I wanted to make sure things weren't going to concern you this much, but after seeing Stan and Kyle barely survive yesterday's events.. I guess now is the time to tell you."  
  
"Its okay, Kenny. Please, tell me about the sword, the mark on my arm, and the entire story."  
  
"Very well. Craig told me that only those with the Brand, yes, the one on your shoulder, can wield the Raijinto. I had read about that thing, and ever since we found it in an old abandoned Japanese shrine years back, we don't know what to do with it. Though, I know the original owner died. Then for the Brand, it chooses one person to save the world. If it chose you, that means you're ready to take on this role and responsibility. That's all I know, but it should be enough to tell you, Karen."  
  
"So.. I can be a hero like in my dreams? This didn't really sound disappointing at all, Kenny! Hehe, I know I'm the only one that call you Kenny and everyone just calls you Princess Kenny." (Karen giggles)  
  
"Yes, you are our hero in this world. I would like to ask about your training though. How long did you train so far?"  
  
"Three years, Kenny. I feel like I'm ready to use a real sword now!"  
  
"Good. But there's more to this though Karen. You have to lead our army to save our kingdom from King Cartman. Are you willing to take that risk together with your life?"  
  
"If I have to, yes. Its my duty to save the kingdom if I accept this role, Kenny. I understand what is the risk of this."  
  
"Alright. Are you ready to come with me?"  
  
"Yes. I am ready now. I may still learn more things, but I feel like its now or never for our kingdom, Kenny. I will do my best, I promise."  
  
"Very well, let's go to the storage area. Rajinto is waiting."  
  
Karen nods, and together with Princess Kenny they headed over to the storage area. Once Princess Kenny opened the door, the sword Raijinto is there ready to be wielded to Karen's hands. At this time, Princess Kenny told Karen if she adapted herself in her training enough to handle the sword.  
  
Karen did doubt herself a little, but if she has the Brand then there's nothing to worry about, right? She took a deep breath and gathered some of her confidence. She channels it to her hands and walks to Raijinto, as if its calling her.  
  
"You can do it, Karen." Princess Kenny said, cheering her onward.  
  
As Karen prepared herself right in front of Raijinto, she started to feel a surge from her body. Knowing now is the time to wield it, she adapted to the sudden surges she would feel while attempting to take the blade. The thunderous aura shocked her a little, but she can't back out now!  
  
With no second thought, Karen held Raijinto by the blade, and she finally took it off from the slab where it was stuck onto. She is happy to wield it now, and Princess Kenny is proud of her.  
  
"I-I did it, Kenny!"  
  
"Karen.. I'm proud of you. You're ready to be a leader now."  
  
"Yeah, I promised to save this world.. if I am chosen then I need to be the one to do it. I adapted so long on my training for this and it was worth it."  
  
"Yes, you did too, Karen. Now, today starts your journey to defeat King Cartman and save our kingdom. And the world too."  
  
Karen nods to Princess Kenny, and gave her a cheerful smile. With that in mind, Princess Kenny called upon Stan and Kyle to join her in the journey. Sooner or later, Craig and Tweek joined too.  
  
With Karen now as the leader and tactician of Princess Kenny's army, she now sets off to the outskirts of the kingdom together with the best elites of Princess Kenny's royal army. However, this is still the start of her journey. She has to adapt to all of the enemies she has to encounter, along with their commanders, leaders and everything! But she's not going to lose to those. She has Raijinto and Princess Kenny's top elites with her.  
  
May she be guided by the beliefs Princess Kenny had always told her.. to always triumph in the end for good.


End file.
